


Mission Accomplished, No Casualties Or A Well Executed Plan

by Jadzia7667



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia7667/pseuds/Jadzia7667
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Danny is a little manipulative. So is Tony. Steve freaks out. All's well that ends well. It's maybe a little cracky?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Accomplished, No Casualties Or A Well Executed Plan

Danny was deep in the thesaurus, trying to find a civilized way to say, “…and then our illustrious Commander decided to dangle the perp from a bridge overlooking the glorious H1 at rush hour. He shook the moron by one leg until he started singing like a canary. The perp sustained only a mild concussion.” There had to be a way to phrase it that wouldn’t make Denning pop a blood vessel. He barely heard the low but distinctly East coast rumble; it was familiar to him, but he couldn’t quite place it, buried in his notes as he was. If it was important, someone would come get him, he was sure.

The tall handsome man who knocked on the glass doors that protected the bullpen nearly made Kono swallow her tongue when he flashed a smile at her and came in. His movie star good looks and that million dollar smile topped a muscular body that was draped in a very expensive lightweight suit, perfect for Hawaiian weather. The man pulled a badge out of his coat and showed it to her. Then he spoke and she nearly creamed her jeans. “You must be Officer Kalakaua; I’m Special Agent Tony DiNozzo of NCIS.”

Kono’s voice was faint, awed; DiNozzo was the prettiest man she’d ever seen. He was prettier than Steve. By a mile. “Yes, I’m her. How can I help you?”

“I was looking for Detective Sergeant Williams.”

Kono’s face fell. Dammit. She was hoping there was a case. A long, convoluted case heavy on computer forensics. Maybe one that would require her to take Agent DiNozzo into protective custody. In her bedroom. She sighed, “I’ll get him for you.”

“Thanks.” Agent DiNozzo flashed her another charming smile and leaned against Chin’s shiny computer table.

“Can I get you anything?” Kono’s voice was hopeful, breathless.

“Just Danny. If he’s available.” There was humor in his voice, but a thread of impatience, too. His bright green eyes snapped with a mixture of humor and annoyance.

Kono slunk over to Danny’s door, knocked once, and walked in. She tapped Danny on the shoulder and said, “Other Boss, you have a visitor.” 

Danny’s head lifted, “Don’t do that Kono, you took a year off my life, I swear, what’s with the crazy ninja moves so early in the day?”

Kono pouted, “I did not sneak. I tapped. Jesus, Danny, your situational awareness is for shit. Move it, pretty boy at three o’clock.”

Danny stood, looked out his door, and then yelled, “Tony!”

Before Kono even knew what was happening, Danny was across the floor, enthusiastically hugging the taller man. They exchanged manly thumps on the back, then Danny pulled back to say, “You look good, old man. Why’re you here?”

Tony laughed and ruffled Danny’s hair. Kono was highly impressed. If anyone else had done that, they’d have pulled back a bloody stump. Danny was firm on this point; do not mess with the hair. “The Special Agent in Charge of the NCIS office here had a stroke; a mild stroke, but he’s going to be out of commission for at least three months. Since I irritated Director Vance most vexatiously the day before it happened, I got elected to come fill in for him. My office is at Pearl, but it’s almost lunch time, so I thought I’d come see if you were busy.”

Danny grinned at him, a blindingly happy grin. “I’d love to take you to lunch, Babe.” He turned to look at Kono. “We’re going to lunch; tell Steve I might not be back this afternoon, would you please?”

Kono stared. How long does it take to have lunch with a Navy boy? Then Kono almost swallowed her tongue. Again. Because Danny took Tony’s hand. Tony let him and then pulled Danny closer, giving him a quizzical stare. Danny raised an eyebrow back and nodded. Then Tony tilted his head and kissed Danny right on the mouth. Danny didn’t protest, but returned the kiss enthusiastically. What the actual fuck? She blinked and then looked again. No, she wasn’t hallucinating. The two pretty men were still kissing, and now Danny’s hands were roaming beneath Tony’s suit coat and Tony’s hands were perilously close to Danny’s ass. Had she fallen asleep and started dreaming? She didn’t even know Danny was bisexual; she’d never seen him so much as glance at another man. Well. He did a lot of glancing at Steve, but that wasn’t attraction; it was Stockholm syndrome. What the ever loving fuck was going on?

When she finally came back to herself, and wiped the drool from one corner of her mouth, Danny was laughing at her. “Kono, I’d like you to meet Tony DiNozzo – my very good friend.” He waggled his eyebrows at her and her mouth dropped.

She said faintly, “Very good, or spectacular? And since when are you bisexual?”

“Oh, he’s just as spectacular as you were imagining. You might want to change your shirt, Babe; you’ve got drool all over it.”

Tony laughed, “Stop torturing the rookie, Danny. You were right; she’s gorgeous. Stop freaking her out.”

“Sorry, Kono. Yes, I am bisexual. Rarely.”

With that, the two men left. Oh, hell. Now she was going to have to explain to Steve, without actually explaining. Or blushing. Damn. Maybe she could fix this. She quickly pulled the security footage and made a copy of the good bits. Well. Two copies. One for herself, and one for Steve. She dashed off a note, and then put it and the flash drive in Steve’s office. Then she took herself off to the lab to flirt with Fong. No way was she coming back until she was sure the coast was clear and Steve wasn’t polishing his knives. She was pretty sure that footage was going to make Steve’s head explode.

Meanwhile, Danny and Tony were having lunch at Kamekona’s shrimp truck. They caught up quickly and Danny said, “Well, I’d have left too. Who knew your Gibbs could be such an asshole?”

Tony pouted, “He’s not mine. He never will be. I think I want to stay here. This place is absolutely beautiful.”

Danny snorted, “No, you don’t. It’s expensive. And insular, and there’s sand. It gets everywhere.”

Tony raised a finger and pointed at Danny, “But, there is one very big advantage to being here. Well, two.”

Danny raised a brow.

“One, I’m not there. Two, you’re here. And I’ve missed you, Danny.”

“Point taken. I’ve missed you too. Where are you staying?” Danny shot Tony a distinctly flirtatious look.

“Embassy Suites Waikiki. It’s reasonably convenient.” Tony’s voice was heavy with innuendo.

“That’s a nice place.”

“Are you still renting, or did you finally buy a house?”

“I bought a house when I got custody of my daughter.”

“You did? Congratulations, man. So, dinner tonight?”

“Why don’t you come by my place, around eight? You can meet Grace, we’ll have dinner, catch up,” Danny shot a sly glance across the table, “Her mother has her this weekend, we could go out. Or stay in.”

“Sounds perfect.”

The two men parted to get back to work. Neither noticed Kamekona on his cell phone reporting the entire conversation to Steve. Then again, they didn’t have to notice it to know it was happening.

Danny was whistling when he walked into the bullpen. They were working a case, but not having any luck with leads, so he went to his office and started poring over the witness statements and evidence reports, looking for something, anything that would help them figure out who killed the poor schmuck a traumatized deckhand had fished out of the East Loch that morning.

Ten minutes later, Danny’s office was rattling. Ah, the dulcet tones of his fearless leader, in high dudgeon. Very high, judging from the volume.

“Danny!”

He stood and approached the magic computer table warily, “Yes, Commander Crazy Pants? How can I help you today?”

“You can tell me what the hell is going on!”

Danny cocked his head and put a perfectly innocent expression on his face. “I’m sorry? What the hell is going on where? With whom?”

Steve glowered, crossing his arms and – almost – pouting. “Kono told me a strange man came in and assaulted you. Why didn’t you call me?”

“You were having fun with the other SWAT boys, learning to combine explosives, grenades, and flash bangs. And he didn’t assault me. He’s an old…friend…” Danny put special emphasis on friend, knowing it would make steam come out of Steve’s ears.

“He kissed you!”

“Yes, he did. It was nice.”

“Nice?!?!”

Danny shrugged. “Okay, a lot more than nice, but I was trying to be polite. We’re at work, you know.”

“Since when do you kiss men?”

“I repeat; he kissed me. Granted, he knew it was all right with me, but still, accuracy is important, Steven.”

“Since when do you kiss men?”

Danny laughed, “Steven. Stop. You are not, despite your best efforts, privy to every last detail of my life. It is a fact that, before I married Rachel and after we got divorced, I have been known to enjoy the company of men. I am, in fact, bisexual, Steven. It just never came up.”

The lower lip was protruding. For the love of God, the man was not so secretly five years old. All the damned time. “Never came up? Why wouldn’t you tell me that?”

“Why would I? It’s not like YOU want to kiss me. Do you, Steven?” Danny widened his eyes just a little, and put a slight pout on his own face.

Steve’s mouth opened and closed several times. He waved his arms a la Danny’s schtick. He stared at Danny. Then he looked intently at Danny, eyes raking up and down his trim form, lingering at shoulders and thighs. He all but ran into his office, then immediately came back out. Danny was laughing under his breath. Oh, how he loved to wind Steve up and watch him go.

The next thing he knew, he was being slammed against the wall, and lips were aggressively attacking his own. Soft, warm, determined lips. A hand was in his hair; another arm was wound around his waist and the attached hand was clamped firmly on his ass. Someone was moaning. He thought it was him, but it could have been Steve. Maybe it was both of them.

There was a tongue in his mouth and he sucked on it enthusiastically. Then the lips were gone and he moaned unhappily. Steve pulled back just enough to grin at him and say, “Yeah, Danny, yeah. I do want to kiss you. Often. For hours.” He leaned in, pecked Danny on the lips, and then explored his jaw and ear with that amazing mouth. He nibbled on the shell of Danny’s ear and then whispered, “But I don’t share. Get rid of that pretty boy and come over to my house for dinner. I’ll tell you what else I want to do to you.”

Danny swallowed hard, reached for his phone and scrolled until he got to Tony’s name in his contact list. He waited for the line to connect, and then said, “Tony? Yeah, mission accomplished. Thanks, man. We’ll see you Friday evening, barring work related catastrophes. Yeah, at Duke’s. The buffet is excellent; you’ll get a real taste of native dishes, plus they have regular American if you don’t like pineapple,” he laughed, “Yeah. Oh, yeah. It couldn’t have gone more perfectly if I’d planned it. I owe you one, man.”

He stabbed off the phone and grinned smugly at Steve, who was gaping at him and rightly suspecting he’d been played.

Then Danny reached out, pulled Steve into another toe-curling kiss that set all his nerve endings to firing at once. He moaned as he heard Danny whisper, “I got tired of waiting for you to make a move.”

The End


End file.
